The Misadventures of Bra and Pan
by Granny Adams
Summary: A funny story with serious Marron bashing literally where Bra and Pan make a plan to put T and P together. Beware, this is unedited. i.e the layout is bad
1. Chapter 01

By Granny Adams... and _The Peedling_

Chapter 01

"Ohhhhhhhm." Bra sat in a simple lotus position on a downed, plush, royal purple pillow. It was late night, and the moon gleamed, a perfect sphere. In a deep state of thought, Bra did not realize that behind her a dark figure was silently lurking. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Bra jumped into the air as a result of Pan's escapade. "PAAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I WAS MEDITATING! I HATE YOU..you die!"

...jump to present tense...

Bra leaps at Pan throwing a series of punches. Pan grabs Bra's wrist, twisting it and thrusting her forward towards a most flattening fate. Bra kick turned off her flowered wall, hurtling towards Pan's outstretched fist. Ouch. Bra's nose shatters; Pan tosses her a Senzu bean. Bra snarls throwing wild punches at Pan's sore spots. One gets through Pan's defenses, sending her careening into the big screen, high definition television. Bra shrugs, "Daddy'll buy me a new one." Bra charges a ki blast, yet Pan ducks and Bra's vanity betrays her as the ki blast reflects off her mirror and crashes into her stomach. The force sends Bra sailing through her newly furnished, oak door into the not so empty hallway.

...back to the future... ...

Trunks stared out his window, a salty tear shlumping down his picturesque face. " No, why am I crying? Crying is a sign of weakness. Or so he says. Its not right that I am afraid to cry. Crying is a way that I can express my true feelings. If I do not cry, my conflicting emotions stay bottled up inside my head. Almost like the bubbles that are trapped inside the coke bottle on my bed table. -looks over his shoulder to the coke- ..Pressure builds up, and then, when it finds someone to open the cap, it explodes! I need someone who isn't afraid to open the cap..now, all I have is a father who disapproves of me. His ideal son is one of perfect masculinity. Don't' get me wrong, I am no homosexual. I looooooove the ladies. -tucks a piece of hair behind his ear- I can't live up to his expectations. I'm drowning...drowning in the lakes of my father, and I don't know how to swim! No longer can I live in this household of emotional deprivation. I need air! I must leave this place. GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" he throws the door off its hinges and tosses it behind him. He storms down the hallway with one thought in mind---

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"Oww! BRA! Thanks for bashing into me! You made me lose my train of thought." yells a confused Trunks. "What was I going to do? Oh yeah.. turkey sandwich, Mmmmm...MOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!" Bulma's voice is heard in the distance, "What was that honey?" Bra screams back, "Nothing, only Trunks' inability to send impulses down his spinal cord to inform his arms to simply grab the turkey daddy bought last weekend and slap it on the bread you made last night and cut off the crusts just the way he likes it." "Oh, thanks hon." Pan cocks her head, "Wow.. that was weird."


	2. Chapter 02

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Ma, I won't be home for dinner.I have a date!" "Who would go on a date with you?" Bra remarked. "None of your beeeeeeeezwax" Trunks spat, his tongue wagging. 'Bra! He's going on a date? Who is this chick? Do we know her?? I'LL KILL HER!' ((Note from the authors: Bra and Pan can talk to each other mentally. They messed up a fusion dance allowing them to connect permanently. Yet, this is not our story, so whenever Bra and Pan are talking in 'these' not "these".. Got it, good. continue reading.))  
  
'Whoa, Pan, calm down. I have an idea. Let's follow them!!'  
  
'MU HA HA! MU HA HA! MU HA HA!!'  
  
'Ok, chill, Pan'  
  
Off they went, following Trunks as closely as a duckling follows its mother duck. They zipped behind tree after tree, as to stay out of sight. Soon, it became clear that Trunks was on his way to Chez Moi, a popular restaurant. As the mischievious girls peered through the window of the posh restaurant, they found a suave Trunks bringing flowers to some pretty blonde. Wait, was that just any blonde?  
  
'MARRON?? Is that Marron??'  
  
'Yes, Pan. Don't wet your pants. Shut up, Bra! Come on, let's get a closer look.'  
  
.................FRENCHMEN ARE FUNNY!!!.......... "Ooo la la..A beautiful couple has entered my restaurant. Zee young man, ee as a ring! Zee customers would looove to see a wedding engament in zis restaurant. Correct, Pierre?" "But of course. Ooo is zat old fat man oo seets so close to za happy couple?" "Je ne sais pas. But ee 'as lots of currency, eef you know vat I mean, Pierre." "Oui, oui Monsieur."  
  
............The Date..........  
  
"Pan, are you sure this disguise is working?"  
  
  
  
"Stop talking, Bra! People are staring." "Why?" "Hmmm.maybe because the old fat guy sitting next to the happy couple is talking to himself."  
  
'Oh, yeah...sorry'  
  
'Do you hear anything? Let me get closer.'  
  
She leans closer to Trunks and Marron. They hear Trunks say, "Marron, I love you so much. You are the one for me! And I want to marry you. You're the only woman I know who forgives me every time I screw up..like the time you walked in on me with that red head I met at the sports club.and the time you came home and I was in bed with that stripper from the wet t-shirt convention..oh well. Here is the ring. Do you accept?"  
  
Pan yelps. Bra shoves her fist in Pan's mouth. Marron's voice is heard, "Oh Trunks.I DO!!!"  
  
'THAT LITTLE SNIVELING GOLD DIGGER!!! HOW DARE SHE GO AFTER TRUNKS!!! WHY THE HELL DID HE FALL FOR HER?'  
  
'God, Pan, CHILL! Cause she's pretty and laughs at his jokes. Duh. She's not that bad, why are you so upset?? -gasps at her startling realization- OMMYGOD!!!  
  
'Bra.umm, I have to tell you something.'  
  
'OMMYGGODDD!! NO! YOU DO NOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!'  
  
'Bra, you're turning red, lets go to the bathroom so we can talk about this like civilized people?'  
  
'WHY SHOULD I BE CIVILIZED?? ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING THIS FROM ME FOR-'  
  
Pan, being the bottom half of the fat old man, took matters into her own hands and marched to the women's bathroom. Once inside and free from the piercing stares of her fellow customers, she grabbed Bra's leg, tossing her onto the tile floor and casting the disguise into the garbage. "Humph. I should have guessed." "Bra, I don't know what you are talking about," "Why do you always happen to come over when Trunks and Goten are sparring without their shirts on?-small pause- Why do you always linger by Trunks' room and 'accidentally' catch him in his briefs (no pun intended)? Why are you always sooo angry whenever he goes on his dates? And, why did you start screaming when you found out he was to be engaged?" Bra screached with an accusing stare. Pan stared at the floor, her cheeks turning red.  
  
((Author Note: Brace yourselves.. random outburst time!))  
  
"Admit it Pan, just tell me the truth...FOR ONCE!!!" "FINE!! I love him, I love him so much. I'm completely head over heels, home run, out of the park, brittany spears and justin timberlake, 10 out of 10, 100 % completely, no stops, eat my shirt, wanna see my impression of a lockjaw germ, 10 tons, barrels of kisses, eat shit and die, death TAKE ME NOW, that big white light, over the top, over flowing, water in a bath tub-- -" Bra stared, bewildered. The door of the bathroom opened. Pan gasped, "Oh shit.I mean, HI MARRON!" This statement pulled Bra out of her trance, as Pan pannicked.  
  
'OH GOD, WHAT DO WE DO???' Pan mentally screams.  
  
Bra thought a moment, then CONK! "Oww!!" Marron cried, "What'd you do that for!"  
  
'What do I do?!' Bra yelps back (still mentally)  
  
'Hit her again!'  
  
CONK!!!  
  
Marron hit the floor with a THWUMP and the "tink, tink" of her Tiffany jewelry slapping the tile. Pan looked up "So, how do we catch him?" "Well, my brother is interested in pretty girls." "What? Are you saying that I'm not pretty??" "Of course not! Its just that, you're a tom boy." "No I'm not!" "yes you are" "oh." "So, anyway. While you were off saving the world and stuff, what do you think I did?" "I don't know..mopped floor??" "No. I know this may come as a surprise to you, but I learned to be a girl"  
  
"Why would you wanna do that??!" "Not all of us can go out and save the world while they grow up. So I really had nothing better to do than learn to do hair, sew, run the house, make-up.etc." "I think I see what you're getting at." Bra smiles. Pan continues, "You want me to make Trunks a turkey sandwich..with the crusts cut off." "Wha? NO!! MAKE-UP!!! It does wonders. I can make you look at least two years older." Pan smiles, "WOOOHOOO!!!" "Hey.what's going on, and why does my head hurt so much?" CONK! THWUMP! "That's great Bra, let's do it!" "Umm, Pan.there's more to being a girly girl than make-up. " "What? What more could there be?" Pan rubs her head, scratches her armpits, and sniffs. "Well, look how you act! You've grown up with boys. That's all you know." "How long will this 'transformation' take?" "I dunno, a month?" "Cool, that works." "WAIT!!! TRUNKS AND MARRON ARE GETTING MARRIED!" "You're right! How do we break them up?" "You know Trunks. His greatest fear is commitment. So, all we have to do is find some fiery empty-headed red head who'll keep him occupied til' you're ready!" The door swings open and in walks a gorgeous model type fiery red head. "Aha!" The duo said simultaneously. The red head glanced at Bra and then at her head. "You have an interesting hair color," she pauses and lets out a high pitched giggle, "Do you happen to know that gorgeous purple-haired man outside?" That remark snapped Bra's patience for this unlucky woman. "That 'gorgeous purple haired man' happens to be out of you league! That conceiler is too yellow for your complexion and it doesn't hide your thirty year old wrinkles. you fake red head!! GET OUT! GET OUT!!!!!!" she advances upon the terrified woman with her fists clenched. Out runs the red head screaming. Later on in life, she attended therapy due to the extreme traumatization.  
  
"So Bra, what are you suggesting we do now??" "ummm..we need someone we can trust. Someone close to us, who looks great in a bathingsuit..hmmm," They lean against the wall, stroking their invisible beards. A light bulb appeared above pan's head, "I'VE GOT IT! The perfect girl!" "Great! I couldn't think of anyone! Who?" "Funny you would say that.umm, you" "Me what?" "You, you're the red herring!" "Ha, ha..that's funny pan. I'm his sister! That's illegal-" "EXACTAMOUNDO! That's why we're calling this plan 'Operation.INCEST'" "NO! no, pan! I won't do it! I'm not about to SEDUCE my BROTHER!!! Its one thing for you! Its QUITE ANOTHER THING for MOI!" "DO YOU WANT MARRON TO MARRY HIM??? SHE'LL BE YOUR INLAW!!! Bra gasps. "I don't know pan...its too weird." "Look, bra. You don't have to fuck him. You don't even have to kiss him! Its better if you don't...then he'll be really desperate. Wait, is that good? Anyway, all you have to do is keep him occupied. An make him beg for more. Hornier than a pug" "PAN! This is my brother we're talking about..I guess its not too bad.i'll do it!" "YOU WILL??? SERIOUSLY??? YOU'RE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO SSSSSUPER!!!" ".never do that again. Chill out, don't have a conniption.let's get to work" 


	3. Chapter 03

Chapter 3  
  
.....................in forest...................  
  
'Here, that's enough make-up for you. You look soooo good. Like you're 17! Stop slouching.eww, and don't sniff so loudly. Don't sniff at all. Here's a nice hanky. EWW!! DON'T BLOW!!! Just wipe.daintily. Oh shit, we've got a lot of work to do.'  
  
'Enough about me, bra, Let's do you. We have to make you un-recognizable. Let's start with a wig.I don't know, blonde?'  
  
'Sure, what have you got?'  
  
'There's a nice long one.'  
  
'Eww, It would get caught in my food....did I tell you I want to be a cook?'  
  
'How bout a bob?'  
  
'I said I want to be a cook.'  
  
'You'd look nice in a bob.'  
  
'ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??'  
  
'It would frame your face well. OH SHIT! IS THAT TRUNKS???'  
  
'WHAT?? OMYGOD OMYGOD OMYGOD OMYGOD OMYGOD OMYGOD!!'  
  
'God Bra, for once I'm the one saying CHILL OUT! AND PUT THIS ON! Throw on some of that red stuff.'  
  
'Lipstick?'  
  
'Yeah, that. You never wear it anyway. HE won't recognize you. Put on a lot of that..brown stuff'  
  
'Bronzer?'  
  
'Yeah, it'll make you look tan'  
  
'You're better at this girl thing than you think'  
  
::tears form on pan's face:: "REALLY? Ya' mean it?"  
  
'Sure, now GET BEHIND THAT TREE!'  
  
'What about the clothes I got you? Its..business casual!'  
  
'PAN STOP! YOU'RE SCARING ME! I'll put it on! Now GIT!'  
  
Pan waddles as fast as she can into the foliage; her arms bursting with beauty accessories. Bra throws on a bright white, tight, not to mention sexy, business suit . She positions herself beneath a massive and ancient oak. Her legs crossed, a book in hand.  
  
"Welcome to my secret spot..it's the only place I can really think. No one else knows about this place.." Trunks says, luring Marron into his trap.  
  
Pan sniggers from behind a tree. She and Bra and seen Trunks bring many a beautiful girl into this clearing. It was his favorite spot to seduce them.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe.now that we'll be getting married, we can take our relationship a step further an-" Trunks cuts himself short as he catches sight of a stunning young blond with breath-taking blue eyes and a sexy white suit. "Oh Trunks, I'm ready." Marron says, closing her eyes. "Its an angel.." "Oh..Trunks" Trunks advances on the new young blonde ready to make his first move. "Hi..I don't think we've met" Bra looks up. Her wig catches the sunlight and shines brightly. Trunks' mouth falls open. "Hello, no..we haven't. I'm new here."  
  
'HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU! LOOK AT HIS EYES!!!'  
  
'OOH GOD!! This is sooo disgusting! And its not love, every time he sees a pretty girl he drools.'  
  
'No, every time he sees a pretty girl he makes his, oh god I just saw a pretty girl face where the drool falls from the right side of the mouth. As you can see on this particular occasion, the drool is falling from the left side of his mouth, clearly stating love at first site.'  
  
'Pan, you're a freak'  
  
'No, I'm in love. Now, go on. Seduce him.'  
  
"I was wondering.." Bra continues, "Could you show me around town sometime? I don't know where the good food is."  
  
  
  
"We could go to dinner?"  
  
'OH! BURA! Ask him over for desert at your place!'  
  
'My place?? MY PLACE?? My place is his house! Are you nuts???'  
  
'Just say it!'  
  
"Then you could come over to my place for some..desert?" Bra said, surprised at the way she was speaking.  
  
"Ha..ha." Trunks runs his fingers through bra's -fake- hair. "You can count on it"  
  
'DID I JUST HAVE A SEXUAL MOMENT WITH MY BROTHER???!!!!'  
  
'Oh Bra.I envy you.'  
  
'GOOD LORD!! MY BEST FRIEND IS A FREAKING PERVERT THAT IS MADLY IN LOVE WITH MY BROTHER WHO IS SO MUCH OLDER THAN HER...'  
  
The wind picked up sweeping through forest. Bra quickly put her hand on her head, so that the wig wouldn't blow off. "TRUNKSY! WHAT'S GOING ON??? I WAS WAITING!!!" Marron screached, with her shirt half open, her pink bra exposed(no pun intended).  
  
"Oh..-annoyed glare- Marron. We need to talk.the wedding's off." "WHAT?? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! YOU WERE GOING TO BE MY FIRST-eh..did I just say that out loud??" "See ya sweets, you were fun. So, I'll pick up my cd's some time?" "Sure, I'll be home tonight." "cool"  
  
'...that was weird' (pan)  
  
'...True' (Bra) 


	4. Chapter 04

Chapter 04  
  
.............dinner is served............and frenchmen are still funny..... "Pierre! Za purple mob man iz back, with anozer beautiful woman, iz zis good for za restaurant?" "Oh, oui oui, Jean-claude. Why do you think people watch soap operas? Zey love drama. Za more beautiful women with our purple haired boy, za better." "Oui oui! Like za james bond! Double oo Seeven??" "Non, no jean-claude."  
  
..........now to trunks and Bra............ "You look beautiful. Black is very flattering" "Thanks." said bra...seductively!!! "You don't look too bad yourself, sparky" "I love it when you call me sparky"  
  
'whoa, pan.I'm really getting good at this'  
  
'Why couldn't we get a different disguise?? Those french men keep staring at me.I think they remember the fat man who sat too close to za happy couple!'  
  
"Check please" Trunks snapped for his waiter, anxious for desert. "Let's go." ((Note from the authors: You're probably wondering why Bra is so calm in this instance, due to the fact that her "place" is also Trunks'. Which is why we have arranged a flash back for you, enjoy. And don't get confused)) ..............the Briefs Residence...........  
  
Vegeta runs into the living room calling, "Bulma, Bulma! Where the devil is my pink shirt??" Bra schlumps into the room, hoping to catch her father at a good time. "Daddy. I'd really like somewhere quiet, where I can do my homework and stuff! Someplace really nice, with Burberry couches and walls reminiscent of the tiffany box.. and a GORGEOUS kitchen, because you KNOW I love to cook. Well daddy, can I have it?" "I'll see what I can do sweetie. You'll have it by tomorrow. The tiffany wallpaper might be a problem. Anything for my little girl!" "Thank you soooooo much! I love you daddy!" Bra kisses his cheek and runs off, "Bulma!! My pink shirt!!!!!"  
  
..............Back to Chez Moi............... "Wait a minute.I don't think I know your name. I know that sounds really shallow..but, we've made such a great connection, ya know? -giggles- It sounds weird that I don't know your name.." Bra says expertly.  
  
'Wow, you're so.manipulative' (Pan remarks half enviously half baffled) " Ha..I'm Trunks" "Uhh.." "What's your name?" 'Uhh.. PAAAAN!!!' 'Uh..amy? grenadine? No..that's a drink.umm, angelique??' ' Perfect!' "I'm Angelique." Bra says with a smile and a perfect french accent. "So.you take the lead, let's get some desert." "I'm a wonderful cook, If I may say so myself." "I'm sure." "I'm good at other things as well" Bra hinted, suggestively "ha..-runs his finger through her hair-" 


	5. Chapter 05

Chapter 5  
  
..........bura's "place".............  
  
Bura has left trunks at the taxi to pay, so she can get her little apartment ready. She and Pan make sure the apartment is spick and span and Pan picks out some good hiding places  
  
"So this is it? Very nice.I like it." Trunks comments. "Thanks. I decorated it myself" "ha..::runs his fingers through her hair:: So where's the bedroom?" "uhhh..sit on the couch. I'll grab some strawberrys!" "And cream?" "Eha.no" "uh, ok.how bout some nice hot fudge" "Eha, none of that either. You'll just have to go without" "Fine! I mean, no problem" ::Tenses up, and sits down on the burberry couch":: I'm getting sick of this, Pan. At first it was kinda fun, I was testing my acting skills, ya know? But I don't know how much more I can take. I think I was too forward.now he wants to DO something!!! I'm really scared pan, this is too weird, and my brother is coming on to me.I thought I knew him, sorta. This new side of him is making me really UNCOMFORTABLE!! You better get ahold of him so we never have to see his debonair again!!!  
  
Umm..riiiight. do you have any ice cream?  
  
In the freezer, be quiet about it.  
  
Thanks.I'll be behind there to help you through this, it'll be all right bra.I'm sorry I made you start this. All because of my love for the disgusting debonair.its just ::flag appears behind her:: He's a good man! Strong and true! Humurous and PATRIOTIC!! I don't love him because he's beautiful, or because of his saucy pick up lines, or because all the girls he's seduced rave about his.skills. I love him because behind it all.when I was just a little girl..and he was just a little boy.I saw who he really was. A sensitive, intelligent, and really funny person who hated his pushy father. I saw him change as he grew older under his father's expectations.I saw a boy who didn't want to be a man, who wanted to have fun but had to work too early! A boy who cried only at night in his bed room! A boy who loved and lost.who wanted, but couldn't have! THAT! That, my friends!!! THAT! IS THE BOY I LOVE! AND THIS IS THE BEST FUDGESICLE.THAT I HAVE EVER TASTED!!! " Bra?" Sorry Pan.I lost you after the flag appeared. Come on, I'm in the living room, dolt. K, I'll watch from the stairs "Here, want a straberry??" Trunks grabs one and waves it in front of bra's mouth. "No. I don not want a strawberry. Now please take your arm from around my neck" "ha..::runs his ---no, she slapped it away. He whines:: Angeliiiiiiiique!! What's wrooong??" "Nothing, nothing.uh, ::gulps:: baby" Trunks leans in, his chin cocked, his lips parted Oh god.do I have to do this??? Pan leans over the banister farther and farther, right above their heads, just watching when CRAAACK!!! The banister breaks under her weight and she hurtles down down down onto. Bra's lap, in the way of trunks' lips. Pan jumps up, starry eyed and runs away. Poor Trunks gave pan a wet one, and is none the wiser. "You're tense. Give me a tour, where's the bedroom?" "uhh.uhh." OH SHIT! THIS APARTMENT DOESN'T HAVE A BEDROOM! ::licks her fudgesicle:: What do you want.closet or bathroom? Bathroom, take the closet door down, use it to cover the tub and the toilet.then grab my yoga blanket. I'll say that I just.meditate all night. It's a small enough space so that the door will cover everything. Gotcha covered.  
  
"Well, uh.Trunks, I'll show you thee, uh.how bout the kitchen? Its my favorite place!" "Sure, then I'd loooove to see the bedroom! Its, uh.my favorite room" "I bet! Isn't my kitchen beautiful?? Err..want to see the dishwasher?" "The bedroom?"  
  
"Dishwasher! MY FAVORITE APPLIANCE!! "THE BED! MY FAVORITE APPLIANCE!" "Why don't you take a look at the electric bread maker? Look at all the dials!" "I'd like to see the electric blanket.keeps you warm at night." "umm, the microwave??" "the condom? Err.plush pillows?" "::very high pitched, she's getting desperate:: The stove???"  
  
"I'd like to grill you..::advances on her::" "WANNA SEE MY IMPRESSION OF A LOCK JAW GERM??" "uhh..what?" "FINE! Let's go.what happens we must let happen.I can't fight it anymore. I'll have to do it sometime." "Aww.I get it, its your first! I'll make it special." ::hides her disgusted expression:: She walks to the bathroom door, and slowly turns the knob, terrified of what she'll see. Behold, as the door opens a grinning pan is exposed, doing pull ups from the shower curtain rod, licking her fudgsicle. The room is nicely covered with the lotus blanket and closet door. Any unsuspecting citizen would mistaken It for a yoga meditation room. ::SLUUURP, SLUUUURP, SLUUURP:: "PAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ::pauses:: Wow.I haven't looked at you like that since the first time I saw you.I'll never forget that day.uhh, you're ruining my date! Get out!!" ::ALICK ALICK ALICK! Pan hops of the curtain rod and leaps out the window:: "omg! Is she ok?" Trunks looks at "Angelique" Apoligetically.  
  
"I'm sorry, its just my little sister's best friend. She pulls that all the time. Probably spying for bra." "I don't think bra needs anyone to spy for her.not today. Its time we all showed our true feelings, trunks.like you just did, with pan. Yes, I know how you feel about her. Its time you realized how you feel about her" "What? How do you know bra?" ".I, uh.am bra. ::she pulls off the wig and shakes her hair out. She grabs a tissue to wipe off her make-up::" "oh my god.bra, that's disgusting, oh my god. Bra, why did you do this? What's going on?" "I'm sorry, I was coaching pan on how to be the kind of girl you want. We couldn't have marron or some other fiery red head marrying you during her makeover.so pan came up with this. She's in love with you, trunks.and you're in love with her. Don't get hung up on this, just face it all. She'll open up the cap, trunks.she'll open up the cap." "::smiles weakly:: You heard all that?" "hah, what do you think I do in my room? Meditate?" ::she takes a step toward him:: "Go get her trunks, she's probably waiting outside the window." 


	6. Chapter 55

Chapter 5 1/2  
  
Trunks hops out the window into the cool night air. He looks around, his eye's straining for Pan. "Pan! I need to talk to you! Pan!!! I.I love you." Pan steps from the shadows crying. "You're not making fun of me." "Never." ((Authors's Note: I know, all you Princess in Love reader's, that's a line from the book. But that's what she said, and that's what he said. We're just being true to the story. Read on.it get's sappier)) He pulls her in and kisses her passionately as drops of rain fall from the sky and cascade down her face. She shakes her wet hair, and he smiles. His eye's a bright and shiny, such a feeling of ecstasy he has never felt. Pan is on cloud 9. Trunks begins to sob on pan's shoulder. She understands, and strokes his hair.  
  
And so, the lesson has been taught. If you're in love with your best friend's brother, dress her up as a girl he's never seen, let her seduce him.add some crazy french men.and the rest will all fall into place.  
  
And so, with peace restored to the galaxy.the world is safe once more.  
  
The End 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue: Written by The Peedling .........just need to tie up some loose ends.......... Bra runs wildly through the rain, not wiping away the tears that fall.the wind confuses her tears with rain drops so she sees no point. She takes to the air and flies off.not knowing her destination. All she knows is a feeling of great confusion.and that she is still wearing her apron and matching hat bearing the words, Kiss the Cook. She finds herself in front of a house. Chi Chi's house..goku's house.goten's house. What am I doing here? (she thinks to herself) What is this feeling in my stomach? This longing? Do i.do I love him?  
  
..........in the house.............. Goten lies on his bed trying to push his thoughts out of his head. He knows he can't love her. Not his best friend's little sister. "What would Trunks think?" He says to himself. "I can still dream." and so he does. He dreams of his love. He dreams of his desires, what he can't have. He knows that to her he is just, Pan's uncle.Trunks' sparring partner. He knows that Bra, never thought twice about him. A tear falls down his face, like the tears of rain that drip down the window. He stares out the window.for his dream is standing outside. But it can't be.  
  
.........back outside........... The door of the house flies open, Bra is startled. She clutches her soaking sweater tightly around her freezing body and shivers.not from cold, from her nerves. For she sees that the figure that has left the house and who is coming toward her this very moment is him. And in that moment, she knows. She knows that she loves him. And only.only him. He is the one.her Justin timberlake. "Bra.oh, god. You must be freezing" He looks into her eyes.and then at her apron. "I like your apron," He smiles "And matching hat?" She adds, meekly. "Yes.ha.and the matching hat." In that moment he forgets all his doubts. "Can I, uh.follow the directions?" He sweeps her into his arms giving her a kiss so great, that it was only fellowed by one other: Trunks and Pan's.  
  
And so, on this night.two great loves were born. And once again I say, The End. And so it was.  
  
...........by the way, Vegeta did find his pink shirt.............  
  
. It's really not the end.. MUHAHA! I'd just like to put some thanks where it's due. Thank you to the Peedling for typing and creating most of the dialogue and actions and thanks to Maddie for critiquing the story. And thank you to Funimation FOR NOTHING! YOU SHIT HEADS HAVE DONE NOTHING EXCEPT RUIN THE SHOW!! And thanks to whoever invented Role Playing for inspiring the Peedling and I. Thanks. -Granny Adams 


End file.
